Kawaii Tragic Forbidden Passion Rosebud
by xxkawaiigirlzdesuxx
Summary: An epic tale of romance and the depth of the kukoro and the way pain shatters it. Naruto and saseke share a bond unbreakable even by the deepest abyses that life brings. guest appliances by sai, kakashi, jiraiya, and more! warning: delicious yaoi scenes
1. midnight rendevou naluto's rosebud

**Chapter 1: midnight rendevou naluto's rosebud (written by hanamizu-chan)**

_note from the author: If you don't think this fanfic is kawaii, your a baka baka desu (that means "idiot" in japanese for all you losers who don't know) and don't disagree with my japanese because i've been studying it by watching anime for a half a year, i should be fluent in another year of mangas and animes_

sasuke stepped into the moonliht of the night sexcily, nd his black eyes burning in the night air like a pasionate fire. he flexed his ninja-toned musles as he rested against a rock, and the sweat on his bicepzs glistened like Edward Cullen's (edward is sooooo hawt) skin as he did so. he was hot (duhh) after traveling so far, so he had his shirt off and henging on his shulder.

"there's nobody out here at this time of nighte, so I don't need this" he said as he slowly stripped off his ninja pants, revealing his tonned leg musclez and a ninja thong. (*diez* that wuld be soooo KAWII!!)

he started to walk through the dark forest again, his feet moving silently among the brush, when he suddenly heard a sound like a branch cracking. he turned around quickly, pulling a shuriken out of his thong and throwing it expertly into the darkness. He did a flip grAcefully and landed silently in the trees like a hawk redy to attack itz unfortunable pray. His eyes burned brighter and the sweat began to pour over his body like a wet waterfal. ge wuz trained to handle this, but he was still nervous, especuly because he was only wearing a thong and that made the situation very anbunai (author note: that means dangerous in japnese).

"kore sichuashun wa anbunai dess" he mutter under his breath quietly, training his gorgeous perfect eyes deep into the heart of the forest that wuz blak as night cuz it wuz nite (duhhhh bakas).

"u have mortician aim," came a seductiv voice out of the darkness. a ninja with bright yellow spikie hair stepped out of the darkness holding saskuke's shuriken in his hand and smiling sweetly like a buttrfly dipped in sprinkles (pink onez, best colur evr).

"Naruto-koon," whispered Sasuke when Naruto emerged deadily from the darkness. he walked toward him slowly, secretly grasping his sword (katanana) behind his back (not a big sword lyke in bleech (what a not ii anime omg, its too sad)). when he got close to Naruto he moved smashigly fast and shredded Naruto's clothes into a mess of shreds on the ground, leaving Naruto completely nakedly bare with his clothes shredded on the ground. Naruto's rippling muscles were rippinlingly visible in the moonlight.

They stepped closer together and NAruto whispered "anatashii ai dess" (author note: it means "i love you"). his voice wuz quiet and siulky like pocky cake.

ssasuke grasped him and only whispered verociously nd lustishtly, "Break me Naruto-koon"


	2. entwined harts forever

**Chapter 2: entwined harts forever (written by inuneko-chan)**

_author's note: okay so this is really getting kawaii and hot isnt it?? remember to write a review!! AND ALL U HATERZ SHTUT UP YOU DONT KNOW ANTHNIG_

Naruto seksily slid his bright blue eyes from left to right 2 make sure none of the evil ninjas were there. then he casually put the katanan away and sweetly but seductidly kisssed sisuke on the lips. sasuke moaned as he took out his ninja star and used it to take his clothes off. then he looked into naruto's brilliant green eyes and whispered "kimme wa daisuki kawaii". "I cant hold it in any longer, I must perpetrate you with my ninja love rod NOW" said naruto as he put it into sasuke.

"naruto-chan!!! yesss!" screamed sisake in pleasure as naruto was on top of him. "im about to orgesm all over the place, so u should too!!" naruto said "okay", but like really sexily like MCR (omg i love that band. GERARD WAY IS SOOOOO HAWT, i want him to tek me in a coffin) so then they orgasmed sweetly with each other, and then they kissed sweetly (or if you know nihongo like me, its "amayi"). "I want to be with you istsumo" said naruto as he stroked sasukes perfect hair.

BUT.....trouble was stirring nearby!!!!


	3. the depest abiss

**Chapter 3: the depest abiss (written by hanamizu-chan)**

_author note: haterz shut up naruto wuld lyke dis fanfic if he wer alive, but hez alive in my kukoro (heart) if u don't like it ur not a reel Naruto fan!!11 (or MCR or twilight)_

Naruto and sasuke lay under the moonlight with dere hands entertwined tenderly when they suddenly herd a reverbrative screaming sound comming frum a clearing of green trees nearby. they got up with their bodies sticking together from the love juice like glue, but they seprated and went to the trees to see what the sound was. they got their katanas and shriken ready in case they were having trouble, well they must have been phsychic cuz they were in for some TROUBLE!

When they reached the clering, they saw orochimaru dressed in leather from head to ankle with spykes and a whole in his crotch. he was holding a long leather whip, and he was hitting dastardly a man kneeling beneath him. it was Kakashi! kakashi was dressed in a ballerina tutu and he was saying "sensei, sansei" as orochimaru whipped him, and he screamed intermittensly.

Naruto and sasuke saw their former instructer getting domniated by orochimaru, and they leaped into action. they did flips and danced around the clearing, clean and gracefully like yaoi love after an enema. they threw shuriken expertly at orochimaru, but he jumped two and grabbed Naluto's hand with his whip and pulled him in. he started to suffocate him with his tongue but then Sasuke drew his katann and cut his tongu in half. it bled all over the clearing like a fire hose gone crazy and on acid pocky.

after that he ran away, and naruto and sasuke helped kakashi get up from wher he was kneeling. he had scars all over his back and it made sasuke turned on cuz they were in the shape of a heart. anyway they got up and Kakashi took off the tutu and put back on his norml clothing (which is sooo mysterius and kawaii) and then he asked Naruto and Sasuki if they wanted anything as a reward for saving them.

"Dattebayo!" said naruto and sasuke, which means "yes." What was their reward? tune in next time to see (it'll be reeelly hawt)


	4. The seductive but anbunei reward

**Chapter 4: The seductive but anbunei reward (written by inuneko-chan)**

_authors note: okay, so aterasheeh (new, baka) chapter took like forever to write, but it's sooo worth it because its so sexy!!! 3 dont u wish you were a yaoi boy???? one day ill get a boyfrend just like naruto cuz i'm super kawaii and he will love me forever!!! AND TO ALL YOU HATERS STOP BEING RACIST WE ALL KNOW YOUR JUST JEALOUS.  
_  
Kakashi led them back into the dark mysterious forest and sweetly (but also sexy) kissed naruto on the lips! then they took off they're clothes again and rubbed each other all over while sasuke played with kakashi's beautiful blue hair (just like kawai doraimoon!!). kakashi said "naruto, get on you're knees!! you know you want my "kanata" in your mouth"

naruto said "yes sensey!" and put his lips to kakashi's member. then they both orgasmed sweetly, like that sexy sailar moon girl (but omg i dont really think shes sexy im not a lez ew!!!!!). then sasuke said "dont leave me out guys" and he orgasmed too! it was the best day of narutos life, so he orgasmed again but this time he scremed kakashi's name accidentaly.

sasuke screamed sadly "why did you say his name?? i thought you loved just toire (me) naruto-kun!!!" sasuke was screaming rejectedly like when jenny got mad when i didn't want to teach her nehongo because she was a baka dess.

naruto started crying and his tears glistend in the sunlight like when you exercize too much. what was he going to do?????


	5. unbrakeable luv bond

**Chapter 5: unbrakeable luv bond (written by hanamizu-chan)**

_note from the author: okay so after inuneko-chan's supa hawt chapter i dunno if i can beat it but i'll definitely try! and neway if i was in a rlationship with sasuke-koon i wuld never cheat on him 'cuz we would be lyke lovers in our kukoros. HATERZ UR ALL JUZ BAKAS STFU_

Sasuke turned dramaticly and tears were carening down his face like that one time inuneko-chan tried to tell me i wasnt japanese (but lol we're best frends so i forgive her!!1 ^_^). Naruto tried to embrase him but he turned away and ran into the darkness like a olympic runner. the darkness engulfed him like a hungry yaoi boy eating oishuu pocky (oishuu means "delicious" if ur a backa)

"Naruto-chan forget him lets just make sweet gakoosey-sensey love," kakashi said while licking his lips so the saliver glistened like moon tears in the naked moonlight. but Naruto loved Sasuke-koon from the deepest part of his kokuro and he cudn't see him cry without his heart faling into an abyss of pain, so he ran away leaving kakashi-samasensei standing naked covered in glistening love juice (omg *squeeee* that wuld be so hot!!).

Naruto tore thru the forest like scissors cutting hair (lol lyke that one time inuneko-chan accidentaly put her sticky tampon in my hair ) but he couldn't find sasuke-koon and his sensuash body anywhere. Finally he found him standing on a crystal rock with the moon at his back illuminatin him like an angel desending from kami-samas heaven, and he was talking to the moon quietly and solomanly.

"moon-sama, i love naruto with every fiber of my kukoro and my heart cries becuz he doesn't love me like i love him, but i will always love him so much and if he dosent love me then i have to kill myself!!!!" he said beatufilly and then he drew his katanna and held it up in the moonlight so it shone like a moon spear of fairy dust. and then he tried to kill himself with it!!!!!

how will naruto save his yaoi king lover????


	6. kukoro entanglements under attack

**Chapter 6: kukoro entanglements under attack (written by inuneko-chan)**

_authors note: konichiwa!!! before you read this chapter i have to tell you a really sad story that occured today. I was at the ramen store (well it was Walmart cuz thats all we have here but still) practicing my nihongo and i was really good too. like i said to the lady that tried to get me out of the store "anata dess baka baka kawaii janoi!!" and then this japnese girl passed by me and said "thats not japanese you are giving real japanese learners a bad name" and i totally cried!! but its okay because i dont even think she was really japanese. she was probably like chinese or something dumb like that, she's a baka (how do u say that in chinese. ching-chong-chow? LOL!!!!) ANYWAYS HATERS DONT BE RACIST TO JAPANESE PEOPLE LIKE ME OKAY!!_

naruto climbed up sexily to the rock where sasuke was about to kill himself (omg!!) and yelled "NO SASUKE I LOVE YOU FOREVER DONT BELIEVE KASHEKO-CHAN!!" then sasuke said "okay" and put away his ninja star and looked naruto in his steal-grey eyes and then they kissed!! but right as they were about to orgasm, there was trouble about to come to them!!

they both heard a howling noise like a wolf in the darkness, and it made their blood chill and curl up! so they got out their shurikin and ninja stars and yelled to the forest "dattebayo!! we know theres someone in the forest desss!" and sure enough, out came SAI!!!

naruto and sasuke looked at each other and cautionarily put away ther sherkarins. then sai said "why are you nee (two) bakas out here ishouni (together)?? youd beter watch yourselves or people would think your up to something." then naruto and sasuke said together "they should cuz we are up to something we love each other." but then they saw that was a mistake because sai started to cry tears of blood (omg thats so deep i want to be with sai forever BUT ID STILL LOVE NARUTO). then sai got really angry and took out his katana. "you two will pay for breaking my kukoro!!" he screamed fiercefully!

Sasuke had a smart idea so he decided to use his glistening crystal kotana agenst sai but he accidentally hit naruto with it instead!! naruto fell to the ground, and he looked peaceful like a serane bird flying thrugh a dark sea of sorrows, but he also looked like a frayle waterfall weaving through the plants and glistening like a melonchaly. "NOOOO!" sasuke screamed, and his voice sounded like an alarm that shaters dreams and then stabs you with the pieces that glisten with blood and sorrow.

_author's note: wow i hope i didnt get too poetic there!! if u didnt wukarekumass (understand) the deep symbolics in the last peragraph, sumigomensay!!! ^_^ (thats 'sorry' 4 u bakas)_


	7. the pinkhaired witche's mysterous kaash

**Chapter 7: the pink-haired witche's mysterous kaashu (written by hanamizu-chan)**

_author's note: okay so for all u eingo bakas (stupid americans) kaashu means curse. okay so i met this guy online today and he's my boyfriend now cuz he said he likes naruto a lot and we could roleplay naruto if we wanted and we talked in japnez together. so yeah he's really nice and when saseke comes to sweep me off my feet i'll dump him but until then i bet ur jealous. so yeah get ready cuz this chapter is really dramaful. oh and i forgot, my bf's AIM screename is xxxnarutoboi32xxx.  
but don't message him cuz he's mine!!!!_

Naruto leaped to the ground where saseke was laying batterd in his own sexy blood and started to hold him and whispring sweet nanimos (nothings) in his ear. and then saseki yelled "i'll heal you naruto!!" and he started to kiss him hard like a rock on the mouth where naruto was laying. But then suddenly an ugly pink-haired ninja appeared! it was Sakura-loser!!!1 (okay let me just say skura is a total hore, saseke will never luv her she's ugly too and wtf is with pink hair who has that!!)

Sakura pushed Saseki off of Naruto with her ugly fat hands and started to do her boring healing jutsa on him and kept saying "i love you sasuke with my kokuko, after this we can get kekkoshi (married)!" but then Sai jumped in and said that he loved naruto too!!!!

but Sakura was angry and her face was red like a garden of dyng roses covred in blood and tomatoz, and she attacked Sai and left a giant whole in his chest! he was bleeding everywhere and he fell to the ground and groaned like he was constipated like when they gave me that medicine at the hospital because i tried to eat a nihunjins kawaii hair.

but then Sakura stopped healing Sasusu and started making out with his chest wund!!! "i've itshimo ai anata" (always luved you) she screamed as she made out passunately with his chest whole. and then kakushi-sensei appeared suddenly and started making out with the woundtoo!!!

Naruto was healed by then from his love of saskuke so they slipped away quietly like music on mute and went off into the forest where they made luv and their members looked like enterwtined rose lilies in a prestine garden just sprinkled with doo.

but then they heard a screem from the clearing where sakura and kashika-sama were making out with sai!!! what was happening!

_author's note: Eff sakura!!! she sucks and her hair looks like dog poop. sorry i just had to say that gomensumu!!! ^__^_


	8. painful trouble and undying kukoro

_authors note: Omg i totally agreed with hanamizu-chan sakura is such a u no what!! anyways guys im really excited because i convened my mom to let me take this nihengo class at the colege here and it starts next week!!1 i mean even though I don't need it already fluent ill probably be a rely good resourse to the other students since i know ill know more then the sanzey there. and i can prove that im alredy fluent see "kimetachee wa janoi anbunai dess yaoi kawaii" see i said 'ur not dangreous your a kawaii yaoi!!' which i just proved to you i speak japanaise._

"TASSKEATE! DESS!" (thats help) screamed kakashi from inside the castle. Naruto and Sasuke knew that he was in trouble cuz he was with sakura!!! and he was with sakura because then naruto and sasuke saw her there!! and she was sucking the magic out of sai so that she could be a more powerful ninja but ill bet she was still mad because even all of sai's magic culdnt make her not ugly LOL!!!

naruto knew he had to save sai or else he could never feel his lips again. so he took out his slender, glearing katana and said "SAKURA YOU BAKA I WILL KOROZU (kill) YOU DATEBAOYOOO!" and stabed her through her big smelly head. then she sed "noo i will get anata (you) back for this!!!" but no one believed her cuz she was so stupid. by then naruto's chest hole had healed all the way so he felt better. then he noticed that sai was really sexy and his korurko started to hurt because he still loved sasuke but he wanted to be with say to. so he pretended to have to go to the bathroom and he took sai with him!!

"what are you doing!" said sai enticingly as they prtended to go back to the forest. "i want anata like a thirsty rose that needs water or else it will kill itself out of sorrow" sed naruto as he took sais shirt off sensationaly. then naruto said "wow you have a sexy chest" because he did have a sexy chest!!!

But then sai said "i bet not as sexy as yours" which made naruto blush and he looked cuter that way which turned sai on. then they took off each others shirts and pants, reaveling just their sweaty thongs and heavanly bodies!!! but naruto still didnt' want to hurt sasukes feelings!  
what will he sooh-rooh (do)??


	9. the reconsolution of peace

Chapter 9: the reconsolution of peace (written by hanamizu-chan)

author's note: _okay WT EFF!!! my online boyrfriend broke up with me?!?! i sent him a pic of my self and he just boke up with me what a doosh bag! he must be so jealous cuz i'm as pretty as i am a kwaii writer, which means i'm really hot in cause u didn't get the analogoo. whatever hes obviousyl not a gentlmen like naruto or saseki okay they wuld never break up with me and you kno what wutver i have naruto bed sheets so i can cucdle with him. so eff you x-boyfriend if ur reading this!!! after we broke up though i met his friend (xxvSAIBOIvxx) and hes really nice so were totally going to date so yeah._

as naruto got closer to sai he could feel the passion enemaing off of him like a air of sexy and it made him really hot and bothered. and then tyhey pressed their lips together tight like the bond of their kukuros like with gorilla glue (omg that stuff is soo sticky one time i glued my fingers to my inner thigh dont ask why lolllll). and as they danced their tongues together in a salsian mambo they could feel their love in saliva form.

but then Sai suddenly pushed sauke off of him and he unzipped his skin off! he was really orochimaru in disguise!!!!!!1 "MAZOOO!!!" said naruto (that means eww) when he realized he wuz making out with orochimaru. "MY KUKORO HAS WASTED ITS PASSION" he screamed bloodcurtalingly into the air as orochimaru grabbed him and pressed his face into his member.

then naruto appeared and he cut off orichimozoros member and stabbed it into hsi eyesocket!!! and he saved naruto from his clutches but narutos soul was so battered from the shards of sorrow and endless abyssez of suffering that it wilted like a hanu (rose) that got farted on like that one time i ate too much pocky (omg that stuff is osishuu) and they had to evacuate the clasroom cuz there were no windows!!! naruto held naruto in his arms passionately and he cried glittery tears of sorrow that rained on kakashi's face like rain storms and then suddenly he opened his eyes!!!

"you saved me!!!!" screamed sasuke as he maded out with sai passionately and then they pressed there members together and came in 5 seconds all over each other and then they used a nihornjin rock to wipe it off!!! it was the most heartfeelt actions ever taken. but suddenly orochimaru stood up again!!

how was he still alive????


	10. kukoro flower blossom under blood

Chapter 10: kukoro flower blossom under blood (written by inuneko-chan)

_authors note: okay so i had my first week of japaneze class and its so stupid omg!!! they dont even use rel japanese like they tell u how to say what ur name is before they even tell u about yaoi!!! also were doing this stoopid thing caled her-gina (LOL LIKE U NO WAT) and katakna or sumthn and i cant even red them which i just proved they arent japneze! i always try to corect the teacher lyke when he said "ohgenke desskah?" wen he was suposed to say "kawaii janoi dess!!!" but watever ill stay in the class and ill tell you guys about it next time! anyways this chapter is gona be super kawzoy._

**AND 2 U HATERS I RED ALL OF UR REVIEWS AND U DONT KNOW ANYTHING WHY SHULD I SPELL ENGLISH CORECTLY ANYWAY ITS A STUPID LANGUAGE IM JAPANES IN MY HEART SO WHY SHOULD I HAVE TO SPELL ENGLISH RIGHT??? AND I TOLD U STOP CORECTING OUR JAPNZE LIKE IT SEZ IN OUR PROFILE WERE MORE JAPNEZE THAN JAPANESE PEOPLE. WE WULD DELET UR RESIEWS IF WE COULD FIGURE OUT HOW AND ALSO I WILL NEVER KIL MYSELF BECAUSE THE JAPNEZE WAY IS TO GO ON NO MATER WHAT!!!! NARUTO AND SASUKE NEED US**

Orochimaru stood up with his big strong arms and sed "i will get you back for this sai you stole my only love from me like a dove that blows in the wind but its wings almost come off because the wind is too strong!!" then orochimaru took out his shirukin and started etching something on sais face!!! it said "wuhroi" which means bad in japanese because he was marking sai as a bad person even tho he totally wasn't!! but then naruto said "i will help u sai!" and kised sai on his member!! which made oschrimaru mad cos he loved naruto too. so orichamur joined in and orgasmed too!! but when he orgesmde naruto realized he lovsed orochimaru what was he going to do!!

"You anbunei people are gona make us mad" came a voice from the castle. naruto and sasuke wanted to know what was going on in there (it might be trouble!!) so they decided to go into the castle with there ninja katanas out just in case and see what was going on because they wanted to protect japan from an evil person if there was an evil person there!!!!!

And there was an evil person there it was sakura-biootch (lol thats gansta) again!! Sakura was holding a big green back masager in her hand like the one i found in hanamizu-chan's room the other day that smelled like tuna but sakuras was more gross because it belonged to sakura!!! and she was moanin a lot because she put it in her stinky hole (which i just proved i'm not a lez) and she was screaming "NARUTO-KUNNN!" with her gross teeth (mine r way better cuz ive had braces for 3 years when i get them off theyre gonna be so kawaii and perfct for naruto's tonge)

Naruto was way grossed out (duh) so he threw his shuriken at her with the stelth of a glisening hawk flying serenly looking for its pray but sakura caught it with her giant arm flaps and started to put that in her hole too!! then her hole started bleeding rivers of blood but not hot blood like edward because it was sakuras dumb fat blood!! but she kept going becuz she didnt know she was bleeding to deth she just thought she was having a realy big period because she was so turned on by **MY** NARUTO AND SASUKE. after the whole castle was filed with her blood she said to naruto "wutashtachee (lets) get maried!" but then naruto cut her head off with the siltness of a willow tree swaying under a really big thunderstorm but still not geting struck by lightning.

What will happen next!!!!


	11. the pink wiches destrukshion

**Chapter 11: the pink wiches destrukshion (written by hanamizu-chan)**

OMG FIRST OF ALL LOL INUNEKO-CHAN YOU DID NOT FIND THAT IN MY ROOM OKAY THAT WAS JUST A BIG PEN!!! IM SAVING MY HIMEN (that's what my mom calls my casttity) FOR NARUTO OKAY?!??! LOL

_authors note: okay you know whut i was going to tell you guys about my blossoming passuniate relationship with my new online bf but your all just really mean. your reviews are stupid okay and that's all i have to say just reference to inuneko's haterz note okay??? eff you all losers u don't understnd masterpeeces._

Suddenly naruto realized that he accidentally cut off sai's head instead of sakuralosers'!!! he started to quoover like jello in the wind of sorrow and pain with lightning bolts of kamisama's love raning down endlesly and then a tear escaped his eye and fell to the ground where a flower blossomed beutifully. but dont forget sakura was still bleeding everywhere what were they going to do to stop her??!

but they didnt have to do anything becuz she died suddenly frum being so ugly and fat like my mom's stepdad!!! (eff him he is a baka last nite he yelled at me so i poked myself with a tothpick okay it wuz really intense i almost bleed!! but dont call me emo!!!) so then naruto and sasuki stood over sai and touched eech others members sadly with sorrow and then they came onto sai's decaliptaed head!!

and their love juice healed him and his hed was back on his body!!!! it was a miracle of love and the kukro and sai loked up at them with their love smoothie all over his face and then they kissed really intensely like rivers of lava running down a montian of yaoi members. and then they picked up sakura's body which wuz still really ugly and threw it off a cliff and it fell hevily like that one time i ate 6 packages of pocky and went to the pool and did a canonball and almost drowned this kid but whatever idont care he was black and not japanez! becuz jpneze people r really good at swimming cuz they all live on the beech and im basicaly japaneze so i can swim rlly good too.

and then suddenly kakshi and orochimaru scremed in pleasur from the top of the fortress tower. naruto and saseki and sai decided to go see what they were doing but suddenly jiraiya kidnapped them!!!!!!!!

what will jirayua do to them!!!


	12. the tower of mysterius and blackness ros

**Chapter 12: the tower of mysterius and blackness rose (written by inuneko-chan!!)**

_authors note: okay wtf my stupid japnese sensee yelled at me today!! he sed i was being a disturbtion to the class and that i was being disgusting with my kawaii pasion yaoi!!! but hes just a kunty baka lol i bet hes not even japanese if he was japnze he wud have been more aprecative of Yaoi culture!! i bet hes korean or something stupid like that lol (king-kow-kong jee-joo lol thats korean!!) anyway this chaptr is really intense because i was feelin and explosion of emotions becauss my stupid baka teacher!_

jiraiya kidnaped them and then said "naruto and sai and sasuke u will be my slaves for ever!! also im a stupid korean so i dont like yaoi boys so thats why i kidnapped you!!" then naruto and sasuke almost cut his hed off because they were so mad with there ninja stars but they held back because they might get expeled from the ninja school if they did that!! so instead they just sat in sorowful silence that blanketed them like a heavy blanket made of lead. naruto let down a singled tear from his gorgous eyes which made sasuke sad and turnd on at the same time because narito looked like a kawii UKE BOY!! so he kised naruto sweatly on his member but jiraya said "jang-jong ling-lang" wich is probably koren for "u guys stop being kawaii or else im gona turn u into kum cheeee" (omg that stuf is so gros like wtf old moldy letuce???)

anyway jiraiya put them in a cold dark room that smeld like fish (lol like my stepdads fingers sometimes i dont know why tho cuz he hates fish but lol he always smels like that when my mom goes back to rehab wut a fatty!!!) but they're pasion made the room light again and then sai came and helped them out by unlockin the lock with his kukoro-jutzu.

when they escaped from the forest it was stil dark so all three decided to make hot yaoi love under the gleming moon but naruto wuz the only uke so he had to acept the pasions of sai and sasuke at the same time but it was super kawii because he really wanted that and he wanted that 4 a while but now he was geting it so he was tometo usheriii (thats happy).

but...TRLOUBLE WAS STEERING NERBY IN THE UNDERGORUND CAVES!!!!


	13. subnerged sorrow kukoros

**Chapter 13: subnerged sorrow kukoros (written by hanamizu-chan)**

_author's note: u know what guys ur all just bakas. i was reading our reviews and i saw this: _"なんてこった! 懸命に吸う! 希望これを理解する! どうにか日本語ではない! 書くべきではない!" _and i just wanted to let whoevr wrote that know: that is not nihengo!!!! okay i dunt know what those swirly chinese ching chong ching letters are but that is not japaneze okay. nobody uses hiraguna anymore or karnji they use ROOMAJZZEE. bakas!! wut is that like spanish or german or something? no its prubably indian or something!! it looks like a terrorist wrote it lol._

oh and i broke up with my other online bf becuz he got a only 75percent on a online naruto quiz i found, so he obviosuly doesn't devote his kukoro to it like i do. neweays get ready becuz this chapters gunna be INSESTS!!

naruto and sue and sasooki had a really quick orgy like a me after i drink lots of pocky dripped in energy drinks!!! and they sprutted love juice on each other in only 5 seconds because they were so horny.

neways, after they proved there luve for each other ssakei realized his member wuz stuck in naruto nd he culdn't get it out!!!! so sasuke rode on naruto's back but say was jealous so he cried tears of sorrow and they caused earthquzkes in the lifeblud of the earth. so they heard the screaming from the lake so they jumped in like dolphins diving gracefuly into liquix love passion (like that 1 time i went to seaworld with my parents and inuneko chan omg that wuz so awesome remember we bought barnicle hats!!1 :D remember we're gona wear them in shunjekou wen we live in japan!!!)

inside of the lake they found rock lee making love to his sensay gai!!! rock lee squirmed in love passion and then gai scramed and he came inside of him and rock lee screamed "SENSEII PUNCTRUE ME WITH UR TEACHING NINJA VEINY POLE!!!" and then they kissed like two yaoi members coiled around a frozn sorrow cherri blossom. sai and sassuksisi and neluto realized they came in there ninja bathing thongs while they were watching!!! it was that hawt and sekoshee.

sai and saseki joined rock loo and gay but they left naruto out!! he was so sad!!! but then he saw a rock formatuion under the water of the lake and it had a hole in it so he started making seweet yaoi love to it!! he used his tears of sorrow as lubricanant (omg i wish i was that rock)! but the rock scratched his beautiful perfect 12inch member and blood filled the lake like a clouud of misery ungilfing the sun in selfishity!

then from the other side of the lake sasuke screamed in exctasy "MY KUKROO IS FULL LIKE A FULL GLASS OF PASSION WATER" but his screem of passun was drowned out by a deep booming voice!!

wut was going on?!??!?!?!?


	14. Booming voice of consealed truth delicat

AUTHOR NOTE: HEY WE ARE BACK FROM OUR HEATESS. UM YA WATASHTACHEE (THAT MEANS WE) ARE SO MAD RITE NOW WEN WE SAW ALL UR HAETFUL BAKA COMENTS ON ARE STORY!!!! WE HAD THIS CHEPTER RITEN MUKISHA MUKISHA (A LONG TIME AGO) BUT SINS ALL U GUYZ (OR SHUD I SAY **GAYS **LOL**) **CUDNT APRESHIATE WORKS AF ART WE ALMOST GAVE UP 4EVER!!! BUT THANKS TO ARE KUKUROS BEATING ON AND MARCHING LIKE AN ARMY OF KUKORO BURSTS WE ARE BACK WHICH YOU HATERS CANT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!!!!!!!

**Chapter 14: Booming voice of consealed truth delicate (written by inuneko-chan!!)**

_  
authors note: okay wtf my techer totaly espelled me from the nehonjoo class but it was a baka baka class (omg he caled the stupid baka quizes "shoo-keens" or something korean like that) but anyway i dont care i already know more then him!!!! also narutoo is way hoter then him anyways heres the chatpre its realy dark cuz its underwater_ _he dosent even have spiky yelloo hair!!!! i bet he dosent use loreal (thats wut the yaoi bois use in nepongoeko) clean and soft eether._

naruto lookd on the other side of the lake so he could see where the voice was cuming from. "OHIOO" he sed which that means "good morning" because he wanted to trick the guy with the big sexy voice into thinking it was morning time so that he mite like move to wher he was (LOL naruto is soooo smart i want him inside of me!!)

and then out came a big ugly fish (like sakura-fugly)!!! it's was orochimoru in DESSGUYS (get it LOL)!!!! then he came out and sed with his member "u will pay 4 my kukoros entangled!! wich i just admited my love for you!!!" (if that was edwerd i wuld totlzyy do him but it wasnt it was gros choromitallooo.) anyways then the ugly fish (aka orochimaru) tried to eat him in ordr to absorb his ninja rod powers but he couldnt because he was too fat lol!!

then sai came out and protected naruto with his ninja star by cutting up orochimaru! and then they fried him and baked him in the oven so that they could eat him but they didnt eat his member because they wernt kokoro entangled with him!! insted sasuke acidentaly ate it!

this made naruto and sai tometo kaneshee (sad) becouse they thot that sasuke loved him!! but he ate orechimoraus hard boiled member and thought it was delicious like the one time i asked for extra bacon on my cheesy bacon BK rapper at burger king. Naruto started to cry (omg that would be hot) and the tears flooded the ocean!!

But sasuke didn't mean to eat orochimuro's member!!! what will happen next??

well ill tell u. saske felt rely bad cuz he ate orochimaros member and that made naruto think he was CHEETING ON HIS KUKORU (omg i would never do that i 3 naruto 4ever!!) so he made a boquet of flouwerz 4 him with a kawaii yaoi drawign in the midle wich made naruto blush a lot and he was realy hot cuz he was blushing like a pink chery blosom beacon in a feld of darknes. then naruto forgave sai!!!!! but then kakashi came out of nower and USED HIS NINJA STAR TO CUT NAROTOS PERFECT ORENGE HAIR RELY SHOrT (omg like that one girl in 3rd grade who got lukeimia remember hanamizuchan????? lol she loked stupid maybe she shudnt have smoked so much!!!)

Wat will narotu do since his kawai yaoi har is gone?!?!?!?


End file.
